hija del pecado
by dragonwar
Summary: mi deseo, mi deseo es destruir, todo lo que el representa, mi deseo es destruir a mi padre


Hija del pecado

prologo

Ella siempre fue dejada atrás, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuan fuerte se hiciera, ella era solo el reflejo de su hermano, de su primo, de su padre, nunca lograba llamar la atención de este, si él era el problema de todo, después de todo no importara lo que ella hiciera él nunca le reconocía algo, a veces dudaba de que el notara su existencia; pero tuvo una leve esperanza de que él en serio supiera de su existencia cuando le dieron a ella también una copia barata del Omnitrix, porque barata a penas tenia la mitad de las copias del de su hermano y eso que ella era la mayor, a veces incluso este fallaba y le ocasionaba un gran error cuando se transformaba en uno de aquellos aliens en los cuales ella había soñado ser, que había soñado estar a su lado, al lado de él luchando por lo que creían; pero a pesar de los defectos que este tuviera, era el suyo la prueba viviente que el héroe del universo tenía más de un hijo aunque en el fondo la gente la reconocía mas a la otra que a ella misma, pero todo ello no eran más que simples fantasías de una niña tonta, si ella era una tonta, por más que tratara de ganar su aprobación siempre conseguía una mirada fría por parte de él, su madre siempre le decía que su padre la quería más que nada en ese mundo pero en verdad su propia madre creía en esa mentira o solo eran un par de ilusas que no se daban cuenta de la realidad de este cruel y frio universo, mi madre la mujer que amaba era tal vez la mujer más ciega de este mundo.

Tal vez ella se sentía al igual que ella… abandona por el hombre que amaba… se hartó? O tal vez simplemente lo acepto… ya no podía continuar más con esta situación; era su cumpleaños número 13 y como siempre él no estaba allí… pero… ¿Por qué?, él estuvo hace unos meses en el de su hermano menor y siempre que faltaba a un compromiso con lo que respetaba a Ken él siempre tenía una excusa sin importa por tonta que fuera el siempre la tenia; pero no llamó, no dejo ni el más mínimo mensaje en realidad ella era tan poca cosa que él no se acordaba de una simple fecha, incluso llegó a asistir a la gran mayoría de cumpleaños de su primo Devlin… ¿Y a los de ella?… solo dos miserables veces y eso era porque su madre prácticamente lo había obligado, si no fuera por su madre ella no estaría allí, de seguro de niña en un ataque de rabia y frustración habría subido a lo más alto de los cuarteles de su padre y le pondría fin a su existencia, su patética existencia, la existencia de una mocosa que no la amaba su padre.

- Oye hermanita, feliz cumpleaños – Le dijo un Ken de tan solo unos recién cumplidos 11 años tenía los mismos ojos de su madre tal vez lo único que tenia de ella, de resto era la misma imagen viva de su padre a veces oía a su madre hablar sola, si así es hablando sola mirando la ventana rogando, rezando por alguna extraña razón en lengua que ella no conocía a un dios, o a dioses rogaba lo único que decía en idioma entendible era por favor que no sea como él, ella no era tonta ella sabía a qué se refería sabia que se trataba de un temor que con cada año parecía ser mas latente, más realista, él la miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía un pastel con 13 velas prendidas en él, por su parte ella trato de mirarlo con odio pero sencillamente no pudo, sencillamente fingió que lo amaba y le sonrió.

- Ken creo que deberíamos esperar a tu padre – Le dijo Julie a su hijo mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba, después volteo hacia su hija mayor y se arrodillo mientras depositaba un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla de ella, a diferencia de las antiguas fotos de la adolescencia de su madre podía notar de cerca como los años la habían cambiado como sin lugar a duda la habían destruido, nunca en ninguna persona en este mundo había visto una sonrisa tan fingida como en el rostro de ella – ¿Qué dices hija? esperamos un rato más a tu padre, de seguro viene en camino – su madre siguió acariciando su rostro como si tratara de recordar cada parte de este, como si tuviera temor de perderla.

- No – Se limitó a responder secamente, la pequeña mientras apartaba lentamente a su madre de la manera más amable posible tomo el pastel que sostenía su hermano y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana, todos la miraron en silencio ante aquella incómoda situación, su madre solo la miro con tristeza era el único rostro de aquel lugar que podía sinceramente decirse que mostraba algún sentimiento diferente a la compasión que los demás les daba, como odiaba esa mirada.

- Vamos Gwen pide un deseo – Le decía su tía mientras abrazaba a su marido Kevin de la manera más romántica posible sin evitar este otro sonrojarse.

Incluso ellos dos dejaron sus deberes para estar con ella un momento, todos menos _él_, menos el hombre que ocupaba la mente de su hija, su madre le dijo que fue su padre quien escogió su nombre, Gwen II en honor a su prima o tía Gwen pero la verdad fue su tío Kevin quien lo hizo, después de todo escuchar conversaciones ajenas parecía ser algo fácil para ella, por más que lo pensara por más que tratara de buscar un lado bueno a todo ello, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión ella no era nada para él, simplemente ella quería destruirlo todo hacerlo pagar, hacerlo sufrir.

- Mi deseo, mi deseo – Repitió varias veces mientras pensaba en él, mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de gritar y salir de aquel lugar, de huir de aquellas miradas – Ya se- dijo mientras apagaba las velas, de inmediato todos los presentes dieron un pequeño aplauso y gritaron feliz cumpleaños Gwen

- Oye hermanita, ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? – Le preguntó un alegre Ken mientras la abrazaba, y tomaba un pedazo de torta, después la mira con cara de borrego a punto de ir al matadero, sin claro dejar de comer su pastel, la verdad miraba mas al pastel que a su propia hermana.

- Vamos primita, dinos

- No Ken, Devlin, ustedes saben que no es bueno decir lo deseos

- Si, tienes razón, yo una vez lo dije y termine casado con tu madre – Respondió inmediatamente Kevin al comentario de su esposa mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa juguetona.

De pronto este sintió un aura asesina, miro a su esposa y esta le lanzo un pastel en toda la cara, todos quedaron sorprendidos con la escena y se prevenía una pelea de pareja pero Kevin solo se limitó a limpiar su rostro con un dedo y a probar el pedazo de pastel

- ¿Saben algo? Le faltó algo de azúcar

Todos no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario de él, definitivamente su relación con Gwen lo había cambiado totalmente, aun así de vez en cuando se decía que el perdía el control de su carácter pero eso era algo que no lo hacía enfrente de Devlin, él no quería que su hijo tomara algo suyo como ejemplo, siempre había tratado que el viera todo lo positivo de su madre

Gwen II, aprovecho esta situación y empezó alejarse un poco de aquel lugar, se dirigió al balcón y se quedó un rato allí mirando las estrellas

- Mi deseo, mi deseo es destruir, todo lo que representa mi padre.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas, jovencita – Le dijo un hombre de bata blanca que aparecía de tras de ella a simple vista muchos dirían que se trataba de un farmacéutico pero ella sabia quien era en realidad, mientras él solo se limitó a mirar su reloj de bolsillo

- Profesor Paradox, gran amigo de mi padre – Le dijo mientras lo miraba detalladamente, luego volteo su mirada nuevamente hacia las estrellas – Son hermosas cierto, el cielo parece tener un orden, un orden que debe ser destruido

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, mi joven niña – Le respondió rápidamente, mientras la sujetaba de sus hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos

- Profesor Paradox, gran amigo de mi padre – Le volvió a repetir la joven niña, mientras sus ojos se volvían color rosa, y de su cuerpo empezaba a salir mana, este instintivamente se alejó de ella

- Ya veo, asi que heredaste los poderes de tu bisabuela y prima, aun asi tu padre intento una vez controlar ese poder y no termino muy bien – paradox seguía mirando su reloj como si se tratara de lo más importante en este mundo, como si esperaba que algo o alguien llegara

- Que harás, detenerme, si estás aquí es porque algo no anda bien además YO NO SOY MI PADRE – decía furiosa y exaltada la joven mientras lentamente pasaba su mano hasta su omnitrix

- Gwen deberías tener cuidado, con lo que deseas, lamentablemente no puedo interferir esta vez, tienes a alíen-x en tu reloj y este parece bloquear mis poderes – Le respondió el viajero del tiempo, mientras miraba a la niña con ojos tristes,

Esta volvió a mirar el cielo, y acerco más su mano a su omnitrix, este inmediatamente la transformo en una versión femenina de frio, esta solo se limitó a salir volando de aquel lugar sin mirar hacia atrás, estaba decidida, está segura, estaba deseándolo desde hace tiempo lo que haría.

Gwen II tu padre te ama, y lo va a recordar, por medio del dolor

-0000000000000000-

Dejare pasar solo un error, pero si sigues así, no tendré más remedio que matarte- decía un Ben adulto grave mente herido, mientras veía a su hija en peor estado en el suelo, se acerco a esta lentamente mientras trataba de contener una grave herida en su torso derecho en el cual se veía claramente salir espada.

Matarme, a mí a tu hija, es una lástima padre porque tú me mataste desde el día en que nací- le dijo la pequeña niña mientras varias lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos

Julie miraba aquella escena sin poder creerlo, algo no andaba bien, esto debía ser un mal sueño, la peor de sus pesadillas – deténganse – grito a todo pulmón mientras veía a su ben, a su ben destruir a su propia hija, de pronto vio como todo aquello se partía en mil pedazos y todo se volvía negro y oscuro, y simplemente una pequeña risa empezó a escuchar – ¿quién eres tú?

Jajajajajajajajajajaja, solo un ser más con deseo de venganza –

¿Qué demonios, eres?- dijo julie mientras despertaba agitadamente, que fue eso, pensó para sí misma mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo en intento de controlarlo, que demonios fue eso, miro al otro costado de la cama y como siempre él no estaba, otra vez no había venido

-00000000000000000-

Gwen II entro aquella vieja biblioteca vieja y mística que era propiedad de su tía, era el lugar perfecto para buscar lo que necesitaba, pero aquel lugar era inmenso incluso con sus poderes de anodita sería demasiado complicado buscarlo – maldición donde estará – se dijo a si misma mientras miraba en todas direcciones pero la presencia de alguien más llamo su atención.

Era una mujer alto con un hermoso rostro y un cuerpo esculturar aun asi su mirada fría en sus ojos dañaba todo encanto posible que alguien pudiera verle en esos momentos- buscabas esto, querida sobrina – dijo su tía gwen mientas entraba en aquella biblioteca, en sus manos tenía el antiguo libre de hechizos de Hex, - sabes no se ¿por qué quieres, este libro? pero supe que algo tramabas, cuando saliste ligero de tu fiesta – como siempre esa mujer parecía saber todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, ante aquella situación, vaya su tía definitivamente era alguien difícil de engañar, - puede que tu tengas poderes de anodita, y sin mencionar tus grandes habilidades para saber lo que sucede y pasa en tu entorno, pero ese es un juego que pueden jugar dos- le dijo la pequeña mientras le lanzaba unos rayos de mana directo a ella,

Esta vio como era atacada y la tomo de sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, eso no era algo que esperaba, el rayo la impacto y la dejo aturdida notablemente, aun así trato de volver a ponerse en pie pero noto algo ella no está – gwen II escúchame sea lo que te suceda podemos, hablarlo, además desde cuando tienes esos poderes – no negaría que estaba sorprendida que esto era algo que no se lo esperaba como pudo dejar que ella desarrollara esos poderes sin que se diera cuenta.

La joven chica miro a sus tia la cual se encontraba en el suelo, no podía simplemente dejar de mirarla con un gran odio y desprecio y respondiéndole secamente le dijo -desde que tengo memoria,- mientras apretaba su reloj y se convertía en frio, esta le lanzo una un viento helado consiguiendo congelarla, tomo rápidamente el libro y volvió a la normalidad,

Ken buscaba en todos lados a su hermana mayor, y era seguido por un poco animado devlin, -vamos viejo acéptalo de seguro quiso quedarse un tiempo a solas eso es normal, en mucha gente

Lo sé, pero no en ella, crees que este en la biblioteca, le dijo mientras entraba en esta, cuando ambos entraron vieron a la gwen mayor congelada como una paleta de hielo,

Mama, estas bien- grito un desesperado devlin mientras corría hacia ella, y trataba de buscar la manera de descongelarla

Ella estará bien, por ahora querido primo- les dijo la gwen menor, mientras un portal se abría detrás de ella

Hermana que significa esto- le grito un desesperado ken, nada de esto tenía sentido, porque su hermana tenía esa mirada en su rostro, porque ella haría algo así, porque ella tenía aquella aura maligna a su alrededor

Nos volveremos a ver hermanito-

Adonde crees que vas prima, me debes una explicación- le grito devlin mientras tocaba el piso y su textura cambiaba completamente a de un mármol fuerte, este salio en dirección a ella pero esta rápidamente entro al portal, en ese momento este empezó al sorber todo a su alrededor adsorbiendo a este ultimo

Gwen, devlin, espérenme – grito ken mientras entraba en el portal

Donde estoy- dijo la joven, mientras miraba a su alrededor, parece ser que alguien la sostenia

Estas bien pequeña – le sonrió una joven julie, era su madre estaba en el pasado tal como deseaba, lo había logrado, lo había conseguido.

Estoy mejor que nunca-

Continuara….

Nuevas notas del autor: primer capítulo reeditado los cambios no son muchos pues trato de mantener la idea principal del antiguo escritor, también buscare como ir haciendo el fic mas largo pues al principio se tenía pensado que solo serian 8 cap yo pienso al menos alcanzar los 15


End file.
